Housepets! Book Series
The printed version of Housepets!, comprised into semi-annual books that include arcs for each year and the one-off strips in-between. The books are published by CreateSpace, and sold in their website and Amazon, along with other of Rick's printed works. The books can also include some special content and their in-store descriptions quote the characters referring the product, though Book 4 implies those quotes are fakes. Each book has unique and new art for the cover. Books Book 1 Housepets! Are Naked All The Time This book takes its title from Grape's quote in the strip I Planned This Joke For An Awful Long Time and include the arcs of the 1st year: *''Imaginate!'' *''The Game'' *''Cat Tail'' *''The Raccoons'' *''The Adventures of Spot'' *''Fido's Return'' *''Mouse Mouse Revolution'' *''Thematic Arc of Questionable Quality'' *''The Zoo'' *''The Grove'' *''Housepets Christmas'' *''The Yarn Ball'' *''The Further Adventures of Spot'' *''The Vet'' *''A Mouse Named Spo'' *''Zap!'' *''Fall of the Pridelands'' *''The Continuing Adventures of Spot'' *''A Sinister Shadow'' Also includes: *1st year one-off strips in between *Bonus art *Special "abbreviated" cast page Testimonials for this book: "I thought the book was great! Although when I got to the color parts it started tasting funny." --Sasha "Incredibly good, well worth the price, but I managed to read it in only a few seconds. This is the problem with comic books." --Peanut "It includes me, so it can't be ALL bad." --Bino "I don't show up until the next book so I would say, wait for that one." --Keene Milton This book has been approved by the Local Good Ol' Dogs Club, union 442. Book 2 Housepets! Hope They Don't Get Eaten This book takes its title from Zach's quote in the strip I Could Have Done That and include the arcs of the 2nd year: *''Roadtrip Woo'' *''Down At The Farm'' *''Money Sharks'' *''n-ple Date'' *''The Uncanny Adventures of Spot'' *''The Visitor'' *''Oops I Arced'' *''It's A Wonderful Dog's Life'' *''Ocean's Two'' *''Imaginate, Too!'' *''The Present'' Also includes: *2nd year one-off strips in between *"All the King's Men" Part 1 by Rick Griffin *"All the King's Men" Part 2 & Part 3 by Two_Twig. Housepets! forumite who won the contest: Finish "All the King's Men" Testimonials for this book: "It's a book!" --Lana Milton "Enlightening, monumentally profound . . . quite possibly the best collection of writings to grace this earth since Cicero. Because my kids are actually interested in it." --Miles the Wolf "What th--is this ME? This is . . . this is showing everything! What kind of sick joke is this?!" --King Book 3 Housepets! Can Be Real Ladykillers This book takes its title from Fox's quote in the strip Hot And Bothered and include the arcs of the 3rd year: *''Spot McCloud Presents Comics'' *''Dog Days of Summer'' *''Theme Park World'' *''The Adventures of Stripe'' *''Movie Night'' *''Scaredy Cats'' *''Noob Tube'' *''Hope of the Pridelands'' *''We're Snowed In!'' *''The Preeminent Adventures of Spot'' *''The Arc Specifically About Being Naked'' *''Not All Dogs'' Also includes: *3rd year one-off strips in between *Bonus art *"King and His Collection of Embarrassing Outfits" paper dolls Testimonials for this book: "I star in this one, so you can skip to my part and then bask in my glory. It's okay, it's worth the price" --Bino "Needs to be saucier" --Joey "It's quite saucy enough thank you very much" --King "Yeah, I'll say" --Bino, with a naughty look. "That's not what I was talking about" --King Book 4 Housepets! Are Gonna Sniff Everybody This book takes its title from puppy Peanut's quote in the strip Who Still Has A Photo Album Anyway and include the arcs of the 4th year: *''The Great Water Balloon War'' *''Let's Imaginate Macbeth!'' *''The Interview'' *''The Case of the Aztec Gold'' *''A Respite In The Country'' *''Spots and Stripes'' *''A Holiday at the Zoo'' *''Housepets Babies!'' *''Show Business'' *''What Money Buys'' *''The Mall'' *''The Critical Review of Spot'' *''The Trial in Heaven'' Also includes: *4th year one-off strips in between *Bonus art Testimonials for this book: "EEHEHEHEH! Are you looking for something to try? Then why not this book you could buy? It's filled with such fun That is second to none As this painful rhyme scheme implies!" --"Crazy Old Man Who Only Speaks In Limericks" "For the last time, roleplaying in your friend's mom's basement does NOT make me a geek!" --Pete "I miss when this comic was about animals." --Duke Milton "I think these fake quotes are getting out of hand." --"Four Finger Discount" Jack Book 5 Housepets! Don't Criticize Your Lovelife This book takes its title from Maxwell's quote in the strip Party In My Mouth and include the arcs of the 5th year: *''Let's Imaginate Guys and Dolls!'' *''Testing Grounds'' *''Taking Cover'' *''PsyCon'' *''Getting Physical'' *''PsyCon 2: PsyConner'' *''The Retroactively Continuous Adventures of Spot'' *''Temple Crashers'' *''All Hallow's Ween'' *''The Unbearable Lightness Of Being A Dog'' *''One Cat's Treasure'' *''Love And War'' *''Jack Of One Trade'' *''The King And I'' Also includes: *5th year one-off strips in between *Bonus art Testimonials for this book: "I am not a psychopath." --Tiger Arbelt "He's kind of a psychopath." --Marvin Arbelt "Literally everybody is crazy except for me." --Zach Arbelt "I don't like this author's fixation on psychopathy. Some of us ain't bad people! I mean, I soitainly am, but that don't mean I appreciate being stereotyped." --Yeltsin "No comment. No, that doesn't mean you can print 'no comment' as a joke, either. It's stupid and played out." --Rock Milton "This book is a real steal." --"Four Finger Discount" Jack the Wolf Book 6 Housepets! Will Do It For Free This book takes its title from Grape's quote in the strip Honey, Nuts And Dates and include the arcs of the 6th year: *''Mice To Meet You'' *''THE GALLIFRAX PROTOCOL'' *''Jungle Fever'' *''Yes, Jessica, There Is An Opener Of Ways'' *''Let's Imaginate And Then There Were None!'' *''What's The Story?'' *''Tiger's Very Own Super Special Television Show!'' *''Heaven's Not Enough'' Also includes: *6th year one-off strips in between *Bonus art Testimonials for this book: "Read about the wrath of the mighty jungle cat!" --Jata, as his jacket explodes. "This sandwich is delicious. Oh yeah and whatever you said, the book thing, that's also good enough to require the endorsement of a random woodland animal." --Jessica "Time is up. Make your choice, mortals! (The correct choice is me)" --Pete Book 7 Housepets! Don't Ask Questions This book takes its title from Fido's quote in the strip Time Zone Out and include the arcs of the 7th year: *''The Interlude of Spot'' *''Heaven's Not Enough, Part 2'' *''The Ineptitude of Spot'' *''Heaven's Not Enough, Part 3'' *''I Need A Vacation'' *''All Hallow's Ween: Resurrection'' *''Rabbit's Foot'' *''Pageantate!'' *''Maternal Instinct'' *''Wolf's Clothing'' *''Ea(s)ter'' *''The Future of Tomorrow, Today!'' *''All's Fair, Part 1'' Also includes: *7th year one-off strips in between *Bonus art Testimonials for this book: "It is a collection of absolute perfection, at least the version of this located in heaven." --Cerberus "KNEEL BEFORE KRINGLE!" --Peanut, with a paper bag on his head "This is the one where I really get my comeuppance! I mean, my time in the limelight?" --Bino Book 8 Housepets! Let Instincts Do Their Thing This book takes its title from Bailey's quote in the strip Panicnic and include the arcs of the 8th year: *''The Plot Against Spot'' *''All's Fair, Part 2'' *''Housepets 5000 BC, Part 1'' *''Housepets 5000 BC, Part 2'' *''Housepets 5000 BC, Part 3'' *''Special Delivery'' *''The Spot-tacular Spot'' *''Flip That Den!'' *''Fort Pillow'' *''The 4 Animals You Meet In Heaven'' Also includes: *8th year one-off strips in between *Bonus art Testimonials for this book: "Øµ, ¦¤×#°»»£¬±;." --Satau of the Merimde. "*inaudible babbling*" --Ace Milton, followed by chewing on the pages of the book "Wait, what was that last part?" --Keene Milton Book 9 Housepets! Don't Know How Stuff Works This book takes its title from Fox's quote in the strip What Am I, Psychic? and include the arcs of the 9th year: *''Puppy Power'' *''Real Stories of the K9PD'' *''Snow Joke'' *''Save the Date, Part 1'' *''Save the Date, Part 2'' *''Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crashers'' Also includes: *9th year one-off strips in between *Bonus art Testimonials for this book: "An excellent and therapeutic use of your time! I recommend it to all my clients." --Mungo "Once again, I appear to the demand of all my fans." --King, holding up paws to wild applause and cheering "HOW MANY PUPS?! HOOOOOW MAAAAANNNNYYYYYYY?!" --Peanut Butter Book 10 Housepets! Can't Always Get What They Want This book takes its title from Great Kitsune's quote in the strip We’re Gonna Vent Our Frustration and include the arcs of the 10th year: *Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crashers, Part 2 *Temple Crashers 2: 2 Temple 2 Crashers *Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crasherser *Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crash *Temple Crashers 2: First Blood Part 6 *Temple Crashers 2: Oops *Temple Crashers 2: Final Crashers *Temple Crashers 2: Epilogue Crashers Also includes: *10th year one-off strips in between *Bonus art Testimonials for this book: "A little piece of heaven on earth!" --Breel "IT IS BECOMING VAIN, A SLOW DESCENT INTO THE GRAVE, VALUELESS, PURPOSELESS BABBLING BY ONE WHO IS BELIEVING STORIES ARE ANYTHING MORE THAN DELAYING BEFORE DUST" --The Forgotten "I have had a very long day and am going to bed." --Keene Milton Category:Real World Category:Merchandise